FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention, generally, relates to packages for food and, more particularly, to a new and improved structural arrangement for a package to enclose food that is somewhat more fragile than most, such food to be enclosed in a package that is somewhat larger in its size than most.
An example of the type of food that a bag, constructed in accordance with the present invention, is uniquely adapted to enclose safely is potato chips and the like. As it will be seen, however, the food bag of the invention can enclose a variety of other types of food. To simplify the description to follow, therefore, potato chips and the like will be used to illustrate the invention.
When potato chips are packaged in larger bags, for marketing purposes, chips at the bottom become broken from the sheer weight of those above, and the entire bag loses a lot of its appeal to a purchaser. Several potato chip manufacturers, as a consequence, no longer offer potato chips in an "economy" size, because the cans that were used in the past are no longer feasible economically.
There is still another disadvantage in packaging potato chips in a larger sized bag. Such a quantity of potato chips are more likely to produce "left overs", because they are not all eaten at one time, except of course, the legendary "couch potato" who customarily consumes the entire bag once it is opened and available.
Nevertheless, it remains a distinct marketing advantage in today's frantic economy to offer potato chips in larger sized bags. To overcome the disadvantages described above, enterprising marketing individuals have developed the scheme of clipping two smaller bags together. Sales of this form of packaging have demonstrated the merits of offering larger quantities of potato chips over smaller, or so called "individual " sizes.
While some of these prior marketing efforts may at first appearance have similarities with the arrangement of the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be more evident as the description proceeds, are essential for the effective use of a package arranged and structured in accordance with the present invention. Also, a food bag structure in accordance with the principles of the invention admits of advantages that are not available in prior food package arrangements.